


Maybe Don't Drink That Honey

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Puppy Dan [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Watersports, Wet Dream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Further adventures, in puppy play and... other stuff.





	Maybe Don't Drink That Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



"You know what I sometimes miss?"

"What do you sometimes miss?"

"When I could pee outdoors more."

Dan shot Arin a look, and then he was giggling.

"I didn't pee outdoors that much, you know, back in the day."

"What about your pothead days?"

"In my pothead days, I didn't leave the house much," said Dan. 

"So you never went off and communed with nature or whatever?"

"I mean," said Dan, "I probably did a few times, but I don't remember much about it."

"And you didn't get excited about the fact that you got to pee outdoors?"

"I honestly don't care about peeing outdoors," said Dan. "I never saw the appeal."

"It is, like, our god given right as people with dicks to be able to pee outdoors with minimum fuss," said Arin, with some authority.

"Arin, you're making me wonder if you're just peeing outdoors out of some urge to connect with your super masculine power side, or some shit like that," said Dan, and he was beginning to giggle. 

"Should I bring out the bear skin and start dancing around the fire, too?"

Dan was beginning to giggle harder, and it was turning into full on laughter. 

"I feel like Suzy would be mad at me if I ended up taking a bear skin," said Arin. "She works hard on those."

"Has she done any bears? Like, with taxidermy, I mean."

"I think so," said Arin, "but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"I'll ask her the next time I see her," said Dan. "If she's done a bear."

"Maybe don't word it like that," said Arin, and he as giggling as well.

"You were the one who was just asking me if I'd ever peed outdoors!"

"There's a big difference between "have you ever peed outdoors" and "have you ever done a bear"!" 

"What's the difference?"

"Implications," said Arin, his tone firm. 

"What implic - oh. Ew!"

"Exactly!"

"Ewwwww," said Dan, and he was wrinkling his nose.

"But yeah," said Arin, "I was just thinking about peeing outside."

" _Why_ were you thinking about peeing outside?"

"I was thinking about... dogs," said Arin, and then he made eye contact with Dan, and Dan blushed. 

Dan blushed hard, and he glanced at Arin, then glanced back down.

"What about dogs?"

"About how nice it is for them to just be able to pee wherever they want."

"I mean," said Dan, his voice a little weak, "they can't pee _wherever_ they want, because, uh, you know, if they do that they get yelled at."

"They do have the ability to do it, though," said Arin.

"Well, we technically have that ability to do it too," said Dan. "It's just that we have all of that social conditioning and whatnot."

"Weren't you the one who said that you could piss on this couch while maintaining eye contact with me?"

Arin sounded amused.

Dan was just blushing.

"I mean," Dan mumbled, "I, uh...."

"Hm?"

"There's a difference between being _able_ to do something, and just... doing it," said Dan. 

"So you can't, in fact, just pee on the couch."

"Well, no, I can't just pee on the couch, because I know what a pain it is to clean the couch, and also I'd feel like a jerk, and the whole room would smell like pee, which is gross, and I don't want to be gross."

"So you can't, in fact, just pee on the couch," Arin repeated.

"I mean, if the couch was on fire I could pee on it," said Dan.

He was flustered.

He knew that Arin could tell he was flustered.

He didn't know how to _stop_ being flustered.

"So instead of using the fire extinguisher, you'd just... piss?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't just piss, but you brought it up in the first place!"

"You were the one who said you'd be able to pee on the couch."

"I said that forever ago," Dan pointed out. "You were the one who started talking about peeing outside."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," said Arin, and he grinned, his expression clearly amused at himself.

Dan patted Arin on the knee.

"Sometimes, Suzy asks me to pee outside," Arin said unexpectedly.

Dan was blushing harder.

"Does she?"

Dan was trying not to squirm.

"Yeah," said Arin. "Since, uh, since sometimes animals get into her garden, she has me pee around things, so that it keeps them out."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "Apparently they also sell predator pee, but what's the point of buying it, when you've got a good ol' carnivore like me around?"

"She could also use the cats pee, in theory," said Dan, his tone thoughtful.

"That sounds like more hassle than it would be worth," said Arin. "Versus just having me, you know, pee." 

"Right," said Dan. "That makes sense."

"Although last time I had to refill the tank a few times, since it was a few specific bits."

Dan burst out laughing, and Arin gave him a Look.

"What?"

"Just, uh... just the way you said it," said Dan, and he was still chuckling. "It makes you sound like one of those tiny flame throwers or something."

"Flame throwers?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "Like, the itty bitty ones."

"Are you sure you're not just thinking of a creme brulee torch?"

“It was a flamethrower.”

“Anything is a flamethrower if you’re creative enough.”

“Not a fire hose.”

“Anything you can use for fire is a flamethrower if you’re creative enough.”

Dan was cackling now, tilted back.

“You know, for this whole fucking discussion, I don’t think you made _any_ progress on this level.”

“Well,” said Arin, his tone bright and cheerful, his expression slightly manic, “next time on Game Grumps!”

And then Dan was turning off the mics, as Arin turned off the recording. 

“So,” said Arin, “would you ever be willing to pee outside for me?”

“ _What_?”

“You know. Since, uh, since you’re my puppy.”

“I may be your puppy, dude, but I don’t wanna get in trouble for public indecency.”

“It wouldn’t be public indecency,” Arin said quickly. “You’d be doing it in our backyard. Which, you know, has the fence.”

“Still,” said Dan. “How would Suzy feel about it.”

“As long as we don’t pee on any plants, she’s pretty good.”

"What, my pee isn't predatory enough?"

Dan paused.

Arin was looking at him with undisguised amusement.

"Can I try that again?"

"I dunno," said Arin. "Referring to your piss as predatory has some kind of implications, doesn't it?"

"What, that it follows people into dark alleys or something?"

"Why would your pee be in dark alleys in the first place?"

"I've pissed in a few different alleys," said Dan, his tone thoughtful. 

"Why were you peeing in an alley in the first place?"

"I was... really drunk," said Dan.

"Wait a minute, you said you don't like peeing outside, and then you were talking about peeing in an alley. How is that any different?"

"I hear "peeing outside" and I end up thinking about... crap, what do you call it. I think of it as being in nature, versus, you know, just peeing in an alley because I'm drunk."

"Well," said Arin, and he was blushing a bit, "if you'd ever want to, uh, want to do, you know, something with... with peeing, in a kink sort of way, I could see that being fun."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Dan. 

"Good boy," said Arin, and he gave Dan an exaggerated pat on the head.

Dan took Arin's hand in his own, and he kissed the palm of Arin's hand.

Arin blushed, and he as grinning at Dan with a goofy expression.

"You're really cute," Dan told Arin.

"I do my best," Arin demurred.

Dan snorted.

"You're the puppy here," said Arin, and he ruffled Dan's hair.

Dan rolled his eyes. 

"Do you wanna try doing some puppy stuff for our next date?"

"Sure," said Dan. "It's been a bit, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "We've both been pretty busy, haven't we?"

"It's that kinda time," said Dan.

As if it were anything other than that kinda time. 

The joys of running a video game empire, or being part of a popular band.

Dan stretched, his back arching, and he could practically feel Arin's eyes on him, moving across his body, like heat.

It was... it was nice.

This was all nice. 

He was shaking, and he was panting, his toes curling, his cock twitching in his jeans.

He needed to not have a boner when they had to film.

Although they probably should eat at some point.

And Arin was... taking out a small baggy from his pocket, and he was holding it out for Dan to see.

It was a little sandwich bag, filled with... cookies.

Dog shaped cookies.

Oh geez.

Dan was blushing.

He shouldn't have been blushing so damn hard, just because they were just a few novelty shaped cookies.

Had he always been such a horn dog?

... word choice.

Welp.

"Be a good boy," Arin said, and he as using his "talking to the puppy" voice. 

And there was Dan's cock, throbbing right up against his leg, throbbing so hard that it was almost painful, as his heart beat in his cock, in his ears.

"Stay," said Arin, and he held the cookie out.

Dan stayed as still as he could, although he was shivering, licking his lips.

He was trying not to pant. 

He was trying not to shake.

He just watched the cookie, and then he watched Arin's face, as the cookie came forward to... rest on his face.

Okay. 

He held the cookie on his face, and he tilted his head back, to balance it better.

"Stay," said Arin, and his voice was sharp.

Dan wanted to lick his lips, he wanted to nod, he wanted to do... something.

He stayed like that, balancing the cookie on his face, barely moving, just staying still, just like he was supposed to.

Dan was going to be a good boy.

Dan was going to be a good puppy.

"Good boy," said Arin, and Dan's whole _self_ perked, and if he'd been wearing his tail, he would have wagged it. 

Dan made a questioning noise in the back of his throat, and Arin snickered.

"Good boy, eat your cookie."

Dan paused, and he was barely moving. 

"What's up?"

Arin looked a tad confused.

"Can I... use my hands? To take it off of my face?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "Since you can use your fingers."

"Thank you," said Dan, and he did indeed take the cookie off of his face, tossing it into his mouth.

"I saw a recipe for homemade dog snacks the other day," said Arin, as Dan crunched his cookie.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "They're basically regular cookies, only without the sugar or the other stuff that's bad for dogs. We could even put... what do you call it. We could even put frosting of some kind on it, or a glaze."

"Okay," said Dan, because what did he know about that kinda thing?

"... okay," said Arin, and now he was blushing very hard. 

Huh.

"You okay, man?"

"I'm... I might possibly... I might possibly be interested in, uh... in watersports stuff," said Arin, and he was blushing harder.

Dan snorted.

"We just spent how much time talking about piss?"

He was teasing Arin, just a little bit.

"Well, okay, yeah, but that's different."

"How is it different?"

"Because I want to... I kind of want to watch you pee," said Arin. "Not just in terms of, like.. you being a puppy and peeing outside, but just... watching you pee."

"Any particular reason _why_ you want to watch me pee?"

"I mean," said Arin, "part of it is, you know, the embarrassment of it."

"Embarrassment?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "The embarrassment and the power trip of, um, of taking away your power."

"Taking away my power?"

"Well," said Arin. "Since you're... since you're the puppy, you don't get privacy. Because privacy is something that people get."

"... oh," said Dan, and okay, he was blushing a little bit harder now.

"So, um, so if it would be okay for me to... watch you pee sometimes, if you'd be up for trying something like that?"

"I'd be up for trying almost anything at least once," Dan said. 

"Even - "

"I did say almost anything," Dan said quickly, before Arin could suggest something particularly outlandish. 

“There’s an “anything” In that sentence.”

“There’s also an “almost,” which trumps the anything.”

“You make it sound like you’re playing poker,” said Arin.

“I dunno about poker. Maybe Uno?”

“Shit, when was the last time i played Uno?” 

Arin’s expression turned thoughtful.

“I have no idea,” said Dan. “But you wanna go get food?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” said Arin. “I’m fuckin’ starving.” 

* * *

They ate lunch.

They ate lunch, they did more of the episode, they went back to Dan's house to fuck around and watch movies and generally just enjoy each other's company.

Did it count as a date?

Dan wasn't sure - for him, a date always consisted, at least a little bit, of people planning to do stuff, and then doing it. 

In this case, they didn't plan.

Arin did ride him on the couch, though, which was pretty excellent.

They ordered Chinese food for dinner, and then they were getting ready for bed.

Dan got up to go to the bathroom, and then there was a pause.

"Are you taking a piss?"

Arin's voice was almost too casual.

"Yeah," Dan said, and he realized that he was trying to sound casual as well. 

"Leave the door open," said Arin. 

"Are you gonna watch me?"

Dan was blushing.

"Maybe," Arin said. "Maybe... maybe I just want you to get into the habit of peeing with the door open."

"Why do you want me to get into the habit of peeing with the door open?"

"Because I want to be able to see you peeing whenever you do it," said Arin, and he was only blushing a little bit.

"Okay," said Dan, and he licked his lips. "Of course."

"Good boy," said Arin, and Dan's own blush got darker.

* * *

Dan pissed with the door open.

He didn't know if Arin was watching him or not, but he wasn't sure if it mattered or not.

He deliberately didn't look, because... well, there was something almost hot about the idea of being watched while he peed. 

Something dehumanizing about it. 

It was like Arin had said - people got privacy. 

Pets didn't.

He climbed back into bed, his hands damp, his breath minty from his toothpaste.

"I never realized I was this kinky," Arin said, and he sounded amused, as the two of them cuddled up in the darkness. 

"Dude," said Dan, "you have full on puppy gear."

"No, _you_ have full on puppy gear," said Arin.

"Well, okay, yeah, fair play, but it was originally your puppy gear. You got it for you."

"I did get it for me," Arin admitted. "But still."

"But still?"

"It's... puppy play is one of those weird but socially accepted kinks, I feel like?"

"Whereas pee isn't?"

"Pee is unsanitary," said Arin.

"I'll tell you what," said Dan, "after I've been in that leather long enough, it seems about as sanitary as piss."

"What are you talking about, dude? You don't even sweat."

"I might not sweat, but I still end up feeling gross," said Dan, and he yawned, stretching out.

Arin's head was resting on his chest, ear right over Dan's heart. 

Dan sighed, and he ran his fingers through Arin's hair, stroking it back. 

"Hmph," said Arin.

"Is that your only response?"

Arin's hair was silky under Dan's hands, twisting gently around Dan's fingers.

Arin... started snoring.

"I guess so," Dan said, his voice quiet.

He'd have to wait until Arin shifted positions, so that he could fall asleep - he still couldn't sleep flat on his back.

* * *

Dan peed with the door open for two weeks, with not much happening.

He didn't do it automatically - thank god, or that would have gotten really awkward, really quickly - but he at least remembered to do it when he was around Arin. 

And then... Arin was watching him pee.

He hadn't even started to pee yet, honestly - he'd unzipped, and was fishing his cock out, when Arin was in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hi," said Arin, looking Dan up and down. 

"Hi," said Dan, and he blushed. "What's up?"

"You having some trouble?"

"Nope," said Dan, and he widened his stance a bit, leaning back into his heels.

And then he pissed.

It was that simple, wasn't it?

He just pissed, the way he always did, and then he was done.

He saw that Arin... Arin had a boner.

Arin had a sizable boner in his sweatpants, and that was unexpected.

"Are you that into it?"

Dan shook off, wiped off with toilet paper, then tucked himself back in, washing his hands. 

"I mean," said Arin, and he leaned against the frame, his expression thoughtful, "it isn't _just_ the pee. It's the... watching something private. Knowing I took away your privacy."

"Right," said Dan, and he nodded. "That makes sense."

"I do that sometimes," said Arin. 

Dan snorted.

"Do you want me to...."

He indicated Arin's boner.

Arin shook his head. 

"Later," he told Dan.

They were having a lazy day in, for a change, and the two of them were just... mooching around .

It was nice.

'if you say so," said Dan. 

"You'll see," said Arin.

"Lookin' forward to it," Dan agreed.

* * *

Arin kept Dan hydrated.

Arin kept Dan hydrated to an almost fanatical extent, and he watched Dan piss, every time.

The third time, he stood behind Dan.

Close enough that Dan could feel the heat of Arin's body, right up against his own, and his heart was beating very loud.

He got hard, as soon as he was done pissing, and it was... it was a good thing - it was always miserable, when he had to piss and he had a boner.

"Can I touch your dick while you're peeing?"

Arin's voice as quiet in Dan's ear. 

"O... okay," said Dan. 

That was... that was kind of weird, he wouldn't lie, but fuck it. 

If he was willing to wear leather and bark for Arin, why not let Arin hold his cock while he pissed?

* * * 

The fourth time Dan got up to pee, Arin followed after him, and he pressed close to Dan's back, reaching around.

"Good puppy, letting me touch you like this," Arin said, right in Dan's ear, and Dan shuddered.

And Arin was... Arin was pulling Dan's cock out, and he was aiming Dan's cock at the toilet bowl. 

Dan was almost shaking.

He wished he had been wearing his mask. 

Oh god. 

And then he was just… pissing.

He was pissing, because he had to piss, and okay it was… kind of hard to piss when someone else was holding his dick, but still, it was… it was something.

He sighed leaning back against Arin, and Arin nuzzled into his neck. 

“Good boy,” Arin said, and he was right up against Dan.

He was _hard_ against Dan, grinding his cock against Dan’s ass.

Dan whined.

He meant to say something, or to be more productive in some way, but all that came out was a puppyish whine.

Welp.

“We should get you all set up, huh?”

“S-set up?”

“If you’re going to be a puppy,” Arin said, sliding his fingers into Dan’s and squeezing them, “you need your gear, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Yeah, you’re… you’re right.”

They were both going to have to wash their hands now.

Oh well.

* * *

Dan was put in his gear - all of it, from his hood to his paws to his knee pads to his collar.

He was given his toys to play with, and a big bowl of water to drink. 

He even had a puppy bed that Arin had gotten him as a birthday gift. 

So now... he was just sprawled out on his back, belly exposed to the world.

He had in his tail, too, and that was... a little bit uncomfortable, but not necessarily in a bad way.

He liked the mild burn of it, the way the tail shifted inside of him, pressing against his prostate.

He was sprawled out in front of the couch, while Arin watched television, and occasionally prodded him with a foot.

"You being a good boy?"

Arin's foot was right on Dan's belly.

Dan whined, and squirmed under it.

Arin made an amused noise, and prodded him again.

Dan gave half of a little bark, and tugged at the cuff of Arin's pants with his teeth. 

He knew to be careful with his mouth - his teeth and jaws weren't really strong enough for him to do much with them.

It would have been nice, to have a strong muzzle like a dog's, but also... kind of good looking.

"C'mere," said Arin, and he was patting his own chest.

Dan whined, cocked his head like the dog on those old record labels. 

Arin patted his chest again. 

Dan climbed up, half draping himself across Arin's chest, and he pressed the nose of his mask against Arin's neck.

"You goof," said Arin, his tone affectionate as he rubbed "Dan's" ears, ruffling Dan's hair through the mask.

Dan wagged his tail. 

"Such a good boy," said Arin, and he was using that same goofy voice that so many people use to talk to animals.

"Rrrrf," said Dan, a long, drawn out whine.

"Good boy," Arin said again. "Can you do a trick?"

Dan raised an eyebrow, then realized that Arin couldn't see that through the mask.

"Rrr?"

"Sit," said Arin.

Dan sat.

"Good boy," said Arin. "Now... lie down."

Dan lay on his belly, and he looked up at Arin.

The hood was a bit like sensory deprivation - he couldn't see much of anything outside of the eye holes of the mask.

He wagged his tail, slow and steady, and he panted.

He even had an erection - of course he did.

And Arin had another one of those bone shaped cookies - did he just... carry them around?

Dan could believe that.

"Now... roll over," said Arin. 

Dan did so, and then he stayed flat on his back, covering his face with his "paws."

Arin nudged at Dan's belly gently with one foot, and Dan looked over at him from behind the gloves.

"Good boy," said Arin. "Does the good boy get a treat? I think he does! Good boy gets a nice treat, there we go!"

Dan nibbled on the cookie, and it crunched between his teeth, as Arin rested a hand on the top of his head. 

"Such a good boy," said Arin, and then he was leaning over, and he was grabbing... Dan's ring toy.

Dan wagged his tail, aware of his hips moving, aware of the toy shifting inside of him, aware of... all of it.

Oh. 

Oh, wow. 

He'd experienced this before, while he was in this headspace.

It was a bit like the opposite of dissociation - he was aware of everything, from how naked he was (every little brush of air seemed to set his nerves tingling) to the way everything was just... more.

He was here, wherever here was, and he was going to just... enjoy himself.

He flopped back on top of Arin, his nose tucked under Arin's arm, and Arin pulled him closer, running fingers up and down his back.

Dan sighed, and ground his hips against Arin's lap pressing his erection into Arin's thigh.

Arin made an amused noise, and he had his phone in one hand, and he was petting Dan with the other.

Dan got a little lost in it - getting petted, grinding his hips, feeling the little traces of pleasure, mixed in with all the other sensations that were just filling him up like water in a glass.

Speaking of water... hmm....

... how was Arin gonna make him pee outside?

Would he even be able to pee, when he was hard like this?

He usually got soft at one point, when he was being a puppy - it waxed and waned, like anything else.

He sighed, and he let himself get lost in the moment - he was just so _comfortable_ , and why worry about anything, when he was being petted, when he could just lie here and be?

* * *

Dan came out of his daze - or whatever it was - about an hour later, to find Arin shifting in his seat, an erection in his pants.

Dan whined, and he nuzzled it.

"Doggy want a bone?"

Arin said it with an utter straight face, but Dan had to pause, because even in headspace... wow. 

That was a corny fucking thing to say.

But Arin didn't seem to care - he was already pushing down the waistband of his sweatpants, and taking his underwear with it, and there was Arin's cock, red and thick, wet at the tip.

Dan nosed at it, and he was wagging his tail slowly, panting. 

"Good boy," Arin said, and his voice was thick.

Dan licked along Arin's shaft carefully, with the flat of his tongue, and then he took the whole of it into his mouth, sucking on the head.

"Good... good boy, such a good boy," Arin moaned, and he was rolling his hips forward. 

Dan shifted positions, keeping Arin's cock in his mouth, and then he was sitting on the floor, his arms on Arin's thighs, and his mouth was around Dan's cock, beginning to bob his head carefully, sucking on it messily.

The mouth of the mask was going to be a mess of slobber, but that was fine. 

He could clean it. 

He could do a lot of things. 

But he wasn’t going to worry about any of that - he was going to suck Arin’s cock, bobbing his head and slurping, making wet noises, as Arin moaned, one hand on the back of his head.

And then Arin was pushing Dan down further, and Dan was just… taking it, opening his mouth wider, and okay, he was gagging a little bit, but it was worth it.

It was so fucking worth it, with the way Arin was tensing up under him, beginning to pant, beginning to roll his hips.

“Good puppy, such a good puppy.”

That was Dan.

Dan was a good puppy, he was doing a good job, and he was wagging his tail, as his cock began to drip pre-cum, as he took Arin as deep as he could, until the nose of the mask was pressed against Arin’s belly, and then Arin was holding on tightly to the bits of Dan’s hair that were poking out from under the mask, and Arin was… Arin was cumming.

Arin came down Dan’s throat, and okay, that was… that was gross, but it was gross in a nice way, and Dan swallowed it up like a good puppy, and even licked Arin’s cock up afterwards, to clean it up.

“Such a… such a good boy,” Arin panted. “My good boy.”

Dan barked - or gave his best approximation of one - and wagged his tail.

Arin patted Dan on the head. 

“I’m just gonna… nap for a bit,” he said, and he yawned, stretching out on the couch. “C’mere, puppy.”

Dan whined - he was still hard, and wouldn’t have said no to a nice blow job, or maybe a handy.

But no - Arin wanted a cuddly nap.

Well, Dan was the puppy, Arin was the handler, so they were going to do what Arin wanted.

Dan sprawled out on top of Arin, and was petted, as his eyes slid shut.

* * *

Dan woke up grinding his hips, and then he was sobbing, as he came, his head fuzzy from his puppy headspace, from sleep, as the pleasure washed over him like a wave.

He’d… he’d rutted against Arin in his sleep.

And Arin was awake, and looking… amused.

Amused, but annoyed.

“Bad dog,” Arin said, in a scolding tone of voice.

Dan whined.

He hadn’t had a wet dream like that in a while, and here he was, his own cum wet on his belly and on Arin’s thigh. 

“You’re just a horny little thing, huh?”

“Rrrf.”

“We’re gonna have to take you out, aren’t we?”

Dan’s eyes opened up all the way, and a little bit of panic slid into him.

“It’s dark out,” Arin assured Dan, “so nobody will see.”

Dan nodded, slowly.

“Good boy,” said Arin. “Now… let’s… get up, hold on….”

* * *

Arin put a leash on Dan, and he led Dan into the back yard.

It was dark out, and the lights were out, so nobody could see them.

Dan was still… on edge.

He was naked, in his own backyard, and he was going to… he was going to pee himself.

Oh god.

“Now,” said Arin, “be a good boy, and pee.”

Dan shuddered.

He was… on his knees, in his own grass, and it was dark out.

His neighbors had their lights on, but they wouldn’t be able to see in.

So he was just.. .sitting here, his heart pounding in his chest, clenching around the plug.

He was still tingly from the orgasm, and now he was shaking, with nerves, with… something.

And Arin was gently tugging on the leash.

“You okay?”

Arin’s voice was low.

Dan nodded, lickiing his lips.

“Good puppy,” said Arin, in a soothing tone of voice, and he rested a hand on top of Dan’s head.

Dan sighed, and he forced himself to relax.

… it was hard to pee while on all fours like this.

He tried not to think of it, tried not to think of anything, just… peed.

He peed, and it was good, and it was humiliating at the same time - he was pretty sure that Arin could hear him.

“Such a good boy,” said Arin, in a low voice, and Dan sighed, as he finally let it all out.

“Arin?”

Dan’s voice was quiet.

“What’s up?”

“I think… I think I wanna be human again. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfectly okay,” said Arin, and he helped Dan stand up, as the two of them made their way into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Shoot me an ask or send me a message, and we can go from there!


End file.
